nbc_daytimefandomcom-20200214-history
DiMera family
The DiMera family is a fictional family on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Family Members: First Generation: *Santo DiMera (deceased) Second Generation: *Unknown man (deceased) *Unknown man (deceased) *Unknown man (deceased) *Unknown man (deceased) *Unknown man (deceased) *Unknown man (deceased) *'Stefano DiMera' *'John Black' Third Generation: *André DiMera (deceased) *Renée DuMonde (deceased) *Megan Hathaway (deceased) *Alexandra "Lexie" Brooks (deceased) *Peter Blake *Kristen Blake *Benjy Hawk (deceased) *'Elvis "E.J." DiMera' *Chad DiMera *'Brady Black' *Isabella "Belle" Black Fourth Generation: *'Theodore "Theo" Carver II' *Steven Hawk *'John "Johnny" DiMera' *'Sydney DiMera' *Daniel DiMera (deceased) *Grace DiMera (deceased) *Claire Brady Family Tree: Santo DiMera (deceased) * m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Unnamed child (deceased) ** c. Unnamed child (deceased) ** c. Unnamed child (deceased) ** c. Unnamed child (deceased) ** c. Unnamed child (deceased) ** c. Unnamed child (deceased) *** m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) **** c. André DiMera (deceased 2008) ***** m. Kristen Blake 1994-1995 ** c. Stefano DiMera *** a. Lee DuMonde (deceased) **** c. Renée DuMonde (born 1961, deceased 1983) ***** m. David Banning 1982-1983 ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1983) ***** m. Alexander "Alex" Marshall 1983 *** m. Daphne DiMera 19??-1984 (deceased 1984) *** a. Unknown woman (deceased) **** c. Megan Hathaway (deceased 1985) {given up for adoption} *** a. Celeste Perrault **** c. Alexandra "Lexie" Brooks (deceased 2012) {given up for adoption} ***** m. Abraham "Abe" Carver 1989-2012 ****** c. Theodore "Theo" Carver II (born 2003) *** a. Adoption **** c. Peter Blake ***** m. Jennifer Horton 1995-1996 **** c. Kristen Blake ***** a. John Black ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1996) *** a. Ellen Hawk (deceased) **** c. Benjy Hawk (deceased 2007) ***** m. Sonja Hawk 200?-2007 ****** c. Steven Hawk *** a. Susan Banks **** c. Elvis "E.J." DiMera (born 1997) ***** r. Samantha "Sami" Brady ****** c. John "Johnny" DiMera (born 2007) ***** m. Samantha "Sami" Brady 2007-2008 ****** c. Sydney DiMera (born 2009) ***** a. Nicole Walker ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2008) ***** m. Nicole Walker 2009-2010 ***** m. Nicole Walker 2011-2012 ****** c. Daniel DiMera (born 2012, deceased 2012) *** a. Madeline Peterson **** c. Chad DiMera (born 1990) ***** a. Mia McCormick ****** c. Grace DiMera (born 2009, deceased 2009) *** m. Vivian Alamain 1999-2000 *** m. Katherine "Kate" Roberts 2009-2012 * a. Colleen Brady (deceased 2008) ** c. John Black {given up for adoption} *** m. Marlena Evans 1986-1991 *** a. Isabella Toscano (deceased 1992) **** c. Brady Black (born 1992) ***** m. Chloe Lane 2005-2008 *** m. Isabella Toscano 1992 (deceased 1992) *** a. Marlena Evans **** c. Isabella "Belle" Black (born 1993) ***** a. Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady ****** c. Claire Brady (born 2005) ***** m. Philip Kiriakis 2005-2007 ***** s. Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2007) ***** m. Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady 2007- *** a. Kristen Blake **** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1997) *** m. Susan Banks 1997 *** m. Marlena Evans 1999-2005 *** m. Hope Williams 1999-2012 *** m. Marlena Evans 2006-2008 *** m. Marlena Evans 2009-2012